


无人许愿的流星

by remia233



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, 奇怪的AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remia233/pseuds/remia233
Summary: （伪童话，一个古怪的AU。暂时忘记钢铁侠和美国队长吧，这故事里面没有他们。只有一颗叫Steve的流星和一个叫Tony的男孩。）





	无人许愿的流星

无人许愿的流星  
（伪童话，一个古怪的AU。暂时忘记钢铁侠和美国队长吧，这故事里面没有他们。只有一颗叫Steve的流星和一个叫Tony的男孩。）  
1  
他们都说，Steve是一颗无用的流星。因为他太小了，甚至没人能看见他划过天空时的轨迹。  
无人许愿的流星，自然是无用的。  
“可不试试怎么知道结果呢？”他自己告诉自己。  
于是他往地面坠落而去。  
他飞过汹涌的海洋，掠过金色的麦田，穿越城市的霓虹，在夜空里划出一闪而过的银色轨迹。  
可他始终没有听到任何一个愿望。  
就在Steve发出叹息时，他听见一个男孩儿微弱的声音。  
“拜托，别让我一个人过生日，求你了……”  
Steve张望着，试图往传来声音的地方飞去。但城市繁杂的构造让他迷路了。他坠落在布鲁克林的一幢小房子里，像一颗橡子那么轻，滚落进了一位熟睡的妇人的梦里。  
再后来几年，布鲁克林的街上多了一个瘦弱的小男孩儿，他叫Steve。他的眼睛蓝得像海洋，头发金黄如同麦田。男孩儿像一只小鸟般穿越在布鲁克林的小巷之间，从乌鸦和野猫嘴里打听一个愿望的出处。可让人失望的是，没人知道那个许愿的人的名字。  
2  
Tony觉得向流星许愿是这个世界上最愚蠢的事。但在他三岁的生日会前夕，他可不是这么想的。  
那时候，他趴在房间的窗台上，紧紧攀着窗框，两眼一眨也不眨地盯着夜空。他看得那么专注，虔诚得像一个教徒，只为了寻找一颗流星。  
他找到了。那是一颗很小很小的流星。在那如同银线一般纤细的光亮里，他许了一个愿。  
可这个愿望并没有实现。  
Tony的生日蛋糕上有着比雪还要白的糖霜，比宝石还要红的糖渍樱桃，用醇厚巧克力写就的祝福语。  
但这些都不能让他高兴起来。  
一个人过的生日实在太孤单了，他把那个小小的纸王冠从自己头上拽下来。  
3  
当曙光初现的时候，Steve睁开眼睛，他听见许多人的祈祷潮水一般涌来。  
今天是礼拜日，他想。  
这些祈祷不是他分内的职责。流星分管凡世，祈祷应该上达天堂，他唯一所想的，只有那一个小小的愿望。  
Steve带上花生酱三明治与灌满果汁的水壶踏上了行程。  
一个男孩儿走路的速度远不如一颗流星，但人类的双腿却可以走到流星所到不了的地方。  
这次旅行总共历时四小时十五分钟。Steve走到了离家五个街区之外，最终被巡逻的警察给带回了家。  
这样的出走事件一直持续到十一月。  
当冬天的寒风吹起时，Steve迎来了一场重感冒。而后猩红热也找上了他。他的病历单上有着越来越多的症状名，像是堆积起来的落叶。  
4  
Tony八岁的生日是和dummy一起过的。  
Dummy在用点火器点蜡烛的时候不小心连蛋糕一起烤了，把好端端的蛋糕烤糊了一片。它怯怯地晃着机械手臂不知所措。  
但是Tony却忽然大笑了起来。他抓起一团蛋糕向着dummy扔过去，砸中了它的关节。  
Dummy停了停，然后并不灵活地做起了和他主人一样的事情。  
奶油蛋糕在空中乱飞，砸在Tony的脸上，头发上，衣服上。他们毁了一个生日蛋糕。  
可Tony不在乎，他大笑着和dummy展开了战斗。  
直到最后，只剩下个空空如也的盘子时，他才停了手。他舔了舔手指上沾着的奶油，很甜，于是他开心地笑出了声。  
但当他意识到房间里只有他自己的笑声时，他停了下来。在震耳欲聋的安静里，他用最大的声音对自己喊了句：“生日快乐，Tony！”  
5  
岁月溜过去十四个年头，Steve还是没能找到那个许愿的男孩儿。但他记得男孩儿的生日。每到那一天，他的心就会跳得像一只挣扎着要飞出笼子的小鸟，一直到了入夜才能平复下来。可到了夜里它又会变得疼痛起来，像是塞在胸腔里的一颗滚烫铅块。那太疼了，直到午夜十二点的钟声敲响，他才得以入睡。  
其实流星也会做梦，梦里，他见到一个面貌模糊的男孩儿，在空旷的房间里抱着膝盖哭泣。泪水没过了他的脚踝，海水一般冰冷。  
6  
Tony的十七岁生日有一个盛大的派对。穿着清凉的女孩儿们扑通一下跳进泳池里，溅出来的水淋湿了他的裤子。他从漂亮姑娘的大腿上吸食白色粉末，又从旁边男孩儿的嘴里喝下烈酒，紧接着迎接他的是盛大的幻境。  
他窝在不知道谁的怀里咯咯地笑起来，他微弱的笑声淹没在人群的狂欢之中。他用被愉快熏蒸得几乎模糊的目光四下逡巡，却没有发现一张称得上熟识的面孔。  
而后的事情，他忘了。  
7  
“生日快乐。”Steve对着夜空悄声说。  
这不是他的生日，但他记得比自己的生日更清楚。他希望，今年，那个男孩儿不会再来自己的梦里哭泣。  
然而他的愿望差一点儿就以一种意料之外的方式实现了。  
半夜里，Steve被送进了医院。连医生也说不清他忽然高烧的缘由，但好歹他捡回了一条命。  
Steve在病房里醒来的时候松了一口气。他由衷地为此感到欣喜，不是为自己，是为那个男孩儿。  
失去许愿的人，流星也就失去了意义。  
8  
Tony从差点儿要了他命的浪荡生活中抽身了。媒体称他“浪子回头”，可他既没有一个等待他归来的父亲，也从未贫困潦倒。因而他懒得去搭理那些围着自己嗡嗡转的家伙。他把自己丢进了工作室，他们伸手要什么玩意儿，就给他们什么，这很简单，也很轻松。  
“这样几乎不用动脑子。”他说。  
Dummy表示同意，把扳手砸在他脚趾头上。  
他那么忙，甚至忘掉了自己的二十三岁生日。  
9  
Steve在几年前终于脱掉了“豆芽菜”的外号，他开始长个子了，身材向着“完美”的标准直线飞奔，成了个笑起来会让姑娘（还有不少小伙）害羞脸红的金发甜心。  
这样的Steve却没有恋人，暧昧对象也没有一个。他拒绝了太多人，以至于有人暗自揣测他是否有什么隐疾。  
“我今天过生日，会有一个很棒的派对，你要来吗？”来买咖啡的姑娘扑闪着睫毛问Steve。  
“抱歉，今天有约了。”Steve说着，把咖啡递过去，“生日快乐。”  
姑娘撅了嘴，Steve歉意地笑笑。  
“原谅他吧，蜜糖，他得去给他的‘男孩儿’过生日呢。”Bucky还不嫌事大，坏心眼儿地拍着Steve的肩膀替他解释。  
“Bucky……”Steve拿这位朋友没办法，而眼前的姑娘已经红着眼圈儿跑掉了。  
她连咖啡都没拿。  
“你是个混蛋。”Steve无奈地转头冲他朋友说。  
Bucky耸耸肩，笑着摊开手：“没你总让姑娘们哭来的混蛋。”  
但Bucky说的没错，他的确要去陪“他的男孩儿”。不过如今，那人应该也不再是孩童模样了。  
Steve提前下班了，他买回来一个蛋糕，摆在他独居公寓的小餐桌上。点上了蜡烛，却没许愿。他只是闭上眼睛，想象着那人的模样，想象着他头发与眼睛的颜色。  
“生日快乐。”Steve轻轻地说，吹灭了蜡烛。  
10  
Tony一般不会自己去买咖啡，但如果是为了逃避无聊的会议，让他干啥都行。  
当他随便走近一家咖啡店的时候，他看到了那个金发的年轻人。从那人胸前的铭牌上，他得到了一个名字。  
“Steve，嗯？”Tony拉下墨镜，用一个花花公子标准的腔调说着。  
“是的，先生，请问您叫？”Steve拿着马克笔和纸杯，微笑着问。  
Tony不敢置信地眨了眨眼睛。  
“我？你问我，叫什么？”  
Steve觉得眼前这个穿着讲究又瞪大了眼睛看着他的男人十分有趣，于是他盯着男人的焦糖色眼睛又重复了一遍。  
“是的，先生。我的确在问您。”  
Tony想了想，低头发出去一条简讯，然后抬头看向Steve：“Anthony•stark，你最好记得你们老板的名字。”  
当然，当天晚点儿的时候，Tony不得不向他那精明能干的秘书解释他为什么要买一家毫无名气的小咖啡店。  
11  
Tony•stark是个古怪的顾客，或者说，古怪的老板。  
而Steve显然也不是一个普通员工。  
“你不该喝这么多咖啡的。”Steve皱着眉头盯着手肘压在前台桌上的Tony。  
“但很遗憾，我是老板，我说了算。”亿万富翁得意地勾了嘴角。  
“那至少要记得吃早饭。”Steve把一个装着三明治的纸袋子递过去。  
他们对话像是认识了几十年的好友或者什么更亲密的关系。  
Bucky站在旁边，正大光明地旷工玩着自己的手机，懒得抬头看一眼。  
一直到Tony走出咖啡店，他才伸了个懒腰问：“结束了？”  
“什么结束了？”  
“早间恋爱频道直播。”  
“Bucky！”  
后者在Steve的大吼中笑起来。  
12  
“我不想去。”Tony四仰八叉地倒在沙发上，盯着天花板。  
“你必须得去。”雷厉风行的pepper脸上仍旧带着公式化的微笑，克制自己不要用高跟鞋去踢他。  
“可明天是我生日。”Tony瘪瘪嘴，侧过头露出与他年龄不符的狗狗眼，盯着pepper。  
而pepper向来百毒不侵：“所以你才必须去。你的生日派对可是个大事儿，会有很多人来参加，为了公司的发展，你最好到场。”  
Tony呜咽着扯过靠垫捂着自己的脸。  
和以往每一次的结果一样，Tony总是在和pepper的对峙里败下阵来。Pepper把靠垫从他怀里扯出来，按着肩膀让他做好，把这个头毛凌乱没个正形的家伙重新梳理打扮成光彩照人亿万富翁。  
“那我要自己列来宾名单。”  
“没有hammer。”  
“哦，那就没事了。”  
半晌，Tony忽然想起什么，补了一句：“再替我发一封请柬吧。这封是特别的。”  
13  
“我……我没想到你会邀请我。”Steve有点窘迫，他穿着件普通T恤，与会场里的那些西装和晚礼服格格不入，“我都没准备什么好的礼物。”  
手工蛋糕大概会是亿万富翁收到的礼物里最简陋的东西。  
“我干嘛不请你？”Tony给自己灌下一口威士忌，“你带了最棒的礼物。”  
他们此时正躲在一扇落地窗的窗帘背后。Pepper正发了疯一样到处找生日宴会的主角，Tony毫不怀疑如果被逮到，自己下场会很惨，但他并不在乎。  
Steve安静地站在旁边，看着tony，他能感受到自己的心脏砰砰直跳，跳得太过用力了，像是要撞破他的肋骨。他有些惊讶地伸手抚上自己胸口。  
Tony并没有注意到旁边人的异样，他摇晃着手里的玻璃杯，冰块碰在杯壁上叮铃作响。  
“我以前一直很讨厌一个人过生日，”Tony忽然开口，露出一个自嘲的微笑，“为此，我甚至蠢到向流星许愿了。”  
Steve的心脏跳得更厉害了，仿佛一只将要破壳而出的鸟，不断震颤着。  
“Tony……”Steve开口，叫着他的名字。  
他转过头来。他们四目相对。  
一阵尖啸划破夜空，深蓝的夜幕上绽放出烟花。  
“生日快乐。”Steve笑着说，声音不大，却足够让tony在烟花的爆炸声中听得一清二楚。  
然而他不知道原来tony•stark是一个那么情绪化的人。在烟花的一闪而过光亮下，他看见那个总是神采奕奕的天才、花花公子、慈善家、亿万富翁脸上带着一种古怪的表情。  
Tony看上去像是想哭却忘了该怎么哭一样，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他。  
Steve伸手，将呆立着的tony揽入怀里，后者没有拒绝。  
“抱歉，你的流星迟到了。”Steve轻吻着他的头顶，喃喃着。  
有温暖的液体沾湿了Steve胸口的T恤。


End file.
